wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (video)/Gallery
Health and Physical Development WigglehouseinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wigglehouse AnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|"Let's have some fun!" HenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry playing xylophone MurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray reading a book WagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags running CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Trumpets.jpg|Trumpets TheWigglyGroupinWiggleandLearn.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinDress.jpg|Dorothy in dress DorothyinDress2.jpg|Dorothy in dress #2 DorothyinTutu.jpg|Dorothy in tutu TheWigglesin2007.jpg|The Wiggles dancing SaminWiggleandLearn.jpg|Sam AnthonyandSaminGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Sam TheBigRedCarinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car MatonGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Maton Guitar TheWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffinSmock.jpg|Jeff in Smock JeffandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffPlayingPipeOrgan.jpg|Jeff playing organ WiggleandLearn.jpg|"Wiggle and Learn" GettingStrong!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card Hello,We'retheWiggles-WiggleandLearn.jpg|"Hello, We're the Wiggles" MurrayandJeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheProfessionalWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Hello,We'retheWiggles-WiggleandLearn2.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheS.SFeatherswordTransitioninGettingStrong!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheLandWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Group taking turns skipping rope SamandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Sam and the Wiggle Friends TheProfessionalWigglesandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the Wiggle Friends GettingStrong-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Getting Strong" GettingStrong.jpg|"Getting Strong" GettingStrong2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends HenryandSaminGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry and Sam WhenTheMusicStops.jpg|"When The Music Stops" SaminGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam SamandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|"I hid one of the cushions." TheFiveSenses-Prologue.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" LuciaFieldinGettingStrong!.jpg|Lucia Field TheFiveSenses.jpg|"The Five Senses" DorothyWateringRoses.jpg|Dorothy watering roses TheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Dorothy, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Kristy CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain and Anthony KristyTalbotinGettingStrong!.jpg|Kristy TheWigglesandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in ballet dress SamandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay-Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day" ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay2.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay.jpg|"A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day" TheWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles in the kitchen AnthonyandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffandSam.jpg|Jeff and Sam Eggplant.jpg|Anthony holding eggplant Vinegar.jpg|Anthony holding vinegar VegetableSalad.jpg|Anthony holding vegetable salad Wah,Wah,Wah,Waaaaah!.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" SmellYourWayThroughTheDay-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy playing a smelling game DorothyandJohnField.jpg|Dorothy and John Field DorothyandGeorgeTseros.jpg|Dorothy and George SmellYourWayThroughTheDay.jpg|"Smell Your Way Through The Day" SmellYourWayThroughTheDay2.jpg|Sam holding toast SmellYourWayThroughTheDay3.jpg|Murray holding eggs and bacon SmellYourWayThroughTheDay4.jpg|Sam smelling pancakes and omelets and Anthony smelling raisins bram SmellYourWayThroughTheDay5.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword and Jeff MariaandLuciaField.jpg|Maria and Lucia Field HandsOnYourEars-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Hands On Your Ears" HandsOnYourEars.jpg|"Hands On Your Ears" LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Lucia and Maria Field TheThreeGuitarists.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Donnie AussieDonniePlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Aussie Donnie playing Fender Telecaster guitar CaptainFeatherswordPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing air guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar MurrayandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy FingersStandingVeryTall-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff making origami FingersStandingVeryTall.jpg|"Fingers Standing Very Tall" FingersStandingVeryTall2.jpg|Jeff singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" FingersStandingVeryTall3.jpg|Murray singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" FingersStandingVeryTall4.jpg|Sam singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" TheSportingSalsa-Prologue.jpg|Dr. Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheSportingSalsa-Prologue3.jpg|Anthony and Sam playing ball TheSportingSalsa-Prologue4.jpg|Murray, Sam, Captain Feathersword and Anthony JeffWakingUpinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair TheSportingSalsa.jpg|Sam as the ball conductor TheSportingSalsa2.jpg|"The Sporting Salsa" AnthonyandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy GoodbyeFromTheWiggles.jpg|"Goodbye From The Wiggles" Language and Literacy DorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Hello,We'retheWiggles-LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|"Hello, We're The Wiggles" (Language and Literacy) JeffandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar Hello,We'retheWiggles-LanguageandLiteracy2.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesinGettingStrong!-LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Wiggles AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy as Miss Mouse AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue2.jpg|Sam and Anthony as a pig AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue3.jpg|Jeff as baker AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue4.jpg|Murray as frog Sam,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Murray and Dorothy as Frog and Mrs. Mouse AnthonyPlayingStarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing starry acoustic guitar JeffHoldingBread.jpg|Jeff holding bread AFrogWentAWalking-2007.jpg|"A Frog Went A-Walking" TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue.jpg|Anthony holding Sam's book about planes TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue2.jpg|Sam, Murray and Jeff TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue3.jpg|Sam asks Anthony where his book about planes is TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue4.jpg|So Anthony found it. TheOtherWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Other Wiggles Sam,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Sam, Captain and Henry TheBiggestSmileofAll.jpg|"The Biggest Smile of All" CaptainandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Henry TheThreeCows.jpg|Anthony, Captain Feathersword, Mario and Ben as cows CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeCows.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword MarioMartinez-DiazinGettingStrong!.jpg|Mario WagsandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags and Anthony DisForDorothy-Prologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags LetterA.jpg|Wags holding capital and lowercase A LetterW.jpg|Letter W on Wags' chest LetterS.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase S LetterM.jpg|Murray holding capital and lowercase M LetterJ.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase J JeffSleepinginGettingStrong!-LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff sleeping DisForDorothy-Prologue3.jpg|Murray telling the audience to wake up Jeff TheAwakeWigglesandWagsWakingUpJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags waking up Jeff JeffWakingUpinGettingStrong!-LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff waking up DIsforDorothy-Prologue4.jpg|Jeff awake TheWigglesandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JeffWearingLetterJ.jpg|Jeff wearing letter J on his chest DIsforDorothy-Prologue5.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends arriving WagsandSam.jpg|Wags and Sam LetterF.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase F LetterD.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase D LetterH.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase H AnthonyandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Henry DisForDorothy-Prologue6.jpg|The Wiggly Group wearing capital letters DisforDorothy.jpg|"D is for Dorothy" Sam,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Henry DisforDorothy2.jpg|"H is for Henry" DisforDorothy3.jpg|"A is for Anthony" DisforDorothy4.jpg|"W is for Wags" DisforDorothy5.jpg|"M is for Murray" DisforDorothy6.jpg|"J is for Jeff" DisforDorothy7.jpg|"S is for Sam" TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|''"S A M, that's me"'' DisforDorothy8.jpg|"F is for Feathersword" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword playing a word game Ciao,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy saying "Ciao" Hola,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy saying "Hola" KonnichiWaEverybody!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy saying "Konnichi Wa" Yiassou,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy saying "Yiassou" KonnichiWaEverybody!.jpg|"Konnichi Wa, Everybody!" CiaoEverybody!.jpg|"Ciao, Everybody!" HolaEverybody!.jpg|"Hola, Everybody!" YiassouEverybody!.jpg|"Yiassou, Everybody!" ISpy-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword playing "I Spy" ISpy.jpg|"I Spy" TheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Donnie AussieDonniePlayingTrumpet.jpg|Aussie Donnie playing trumpet SaminTheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Sam CaptainFeatherswordPlayingAirTrumpet.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing air trumpet CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword SamPlayingTrumpetinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam playing trumpet TheThreeTrumpeters2.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" on trumpets ThisOneIsDifferent-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Wags showing different flags CaptainandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy ThisOneisDifferent.jpg|"This One Is Different" One,Two,Three,FourRhymes-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword One,Two,Three,FourRhymes-Prologue2.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" One,Two,Three,FourRhymes.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes" Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony holding a book about cars Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue2.jpg|Sam holding a book about planes Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue3.jpg|Murray holding a book about birds Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue4.jpg|Jeff holding a book about beaches Beach,Beach,SandyBeach.jpg|"Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach" Beach,Beach,SandyBeach2.jpg|Captain Feathersword Beach,Beach,SandyBeach3.jpg|Murray Beach,Beach,SandyBeach4.jpg|Anthony and Jeff SamandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Mascots GoodbyeFromTheWiggles2.jpg|"Goodbye From The Wiggles" (Language and Literacy Version) End Credits DominicLindsayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay JohnFieldinGettingStrong-WiggleandLearn.jpg|John Field AnthonyHowe.jpg|Anthony Howe AnitaThomas.jpg|Anita Thomas JohnO'GradyinGettingStrong!.jpg|John O'Grady GeorgeTseros.jpg|George Tseros AussieDonnie.jpg|Aussie Donnie GettingStrongSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrongSongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrongSongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrongSongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name Bloopers GettingStrongBlooper.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Jeff in blooper GettingStrongBlooper2.jpg|Anthony and Murray laughing in blooper GettingStrongBlooper3.jpg|Jeff and Sam in blooper GettingStrongBlooper4.jpg|Jeff and Sam in blooper Bonus Features DorothySpeaksWarramiri.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka DorothyinDorothySpeaksWarramiri.jpg|Dorothy KathyGothadjaka.jpg|Kathy Gothadjaka WeAreAllinGod'sFamily-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "We Are All in God's Family" WeAreAllinGod'sFamily.jpg|"We Are All in God's Family" PoliceBoat.jpg|Police boat SafetyontheWater.jpg|Dorothy in "Safety in the Water" LarryMalone.jpg|Larry Malone SoccerwithKateGill!.jpg|A soccer ball DorothyinSoccerwithKateGill!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur KateGill.jpg|Kate Gill SandyRoberts.jpg|Sandy Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries